Familia
by Frilly Nappo
Summary: They're wacky. Your, painfully, coming to accept the truth that you're just as crazy. Varia Fic. XanxusxOC


I think it's quite EPIC when people capitalize Xanxus' name. I don't know why, but when I read it that way it pops into my mind how important he is.... /shot

Disclaimer: I no owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or you...

::VARIA::VARIA::VARIA::

You weren't sure why all of this seemed to come so naturally to you.

"You wanna go," harshly whispered an amused Bel, three knives in his hand, "Your bratty voice is annoying me." he frowned, eying a floating infant with a indigo pacifier around his neck. He tilted his head towards you in confusion, wondering to himself when you had arrived to the scene. He hid his knives where ever they went, smiling mischievously as he opened his mouth to call to you. Marmon was being ignored for the moment.

You held up your hands in protest, shaking your head before the blond could suggest what you knew he would suggest, "I'm out for some air," you explained quickly, "not to play hide and seek with you, Bel." you informed him firmly, turning to leave the two's doorway. You weren't interested in staying locked up in the medical ward because of the psychotic prince. He may have been like a brother to you, but he showed no mercy when you came a little short on defense. You waved to the disappointed teen, before departing on your pointless stroll.

"You're no fun," muttered the prince loudly enough for you to hear. "Hey, don't ignore me, Bel." scolded Marmon, a loud thud following afterwards.

_He probably had enough of being ignored_, you thought nervously, _poor_, _Bel_. You shoved your hands into the pockets of your black hooded jacket (the trench coat hanging in your closet) as you whistled a short tune to yourself. You wondered when all of this had become a routine lifestyle. You fit in just fine in the headquarters of the most murderous people alive. It was no problem that Bel was a psychotic freak, or Marmon was a greedy, talking infant with mystical powers. It was just something you had to accept when joining the Varia.

Your first days, as you remembered, were spent cowering at every little shadow and wondering how _you_ were qualified for _this_ type work. You didn't know the potential you had then, but _he_ helped you tap into that goldmine of power. You sighed deeply, realizing that is why you were taking this meaningless walk. It was to escape your boring room where'd you sit and think-- meaning you'd eventually wander to thoughts of him. Look, you were doing it now! You shook your head in annoyance, growling out with frustration. This type of obsession was not right! You stomped through the lavish corridor of the Varia HQ, hoping to avoid the other members.

Hopefully, that wasn't too much to ask for. _Hopefully_.

"VOOO-"

"Too _fucking_ much to ask for..." you murmured beneath your breath, holding your head.

-OIII," finished the ludicrously loud silver haired swordsman, "What're you doing sulking around, Rei?" curiously inquired the shark of the Varia as he swatted at his annoyingly long mane. He looked sweaty and ragged, turning towards her after entering the building for the outdoor training facility. His normal silky smooth tresses were matted and frizzy, completely out of character him. Despite claiming to be the personification of manliness Squalo was pretty vain. He let of an exhausted whine, wiping the sweat on his forehead away with the back of his calloused hands.

You glared at the taller male, crossing your arms on your chest, "I'm _**NOT**_ sulking," you rolled your eyes at the man, "more importantly, Squalo, you smell worse then a fucking pig bathed in rancid meat." you noted, pinching your nose in disgust for emphasis. You suck up your nose in the opposite direction, pursing your lip childishly. Maybe he was out to prove to their leader that he was trash. You hoped he'd shower before leaving the base.

Squalo looked at you with aggravation, holding up his arm as he nonchalantly took a whiff of his bad man stink. He made a face, turning to the direction where his room was. "I'm off..." he said quickly, dashing down the hall faster than normal. Even he knew he smelled horrible.

You greedily took a breath of fresh air, laughing lightly. Squalo was a real character sometimes. They all were a weird bunch. You were no different though. You continued to the hallway on your left, just following the design of the deep mansion. You stopped when something very pleasant touched your nose. You felt like someone had hypnotized you. This heavenly aroma had to be that of a mafia mastermind-- a potion met to immobilize you. You let your nose lead you to the kitchen where the ever buoyant Lussuria worked diligently over the stove while humming a cherry tune.

"Lussuria..." you called gently, eyes large with want. The man had a way around the kitchen-- he was the 'mommy' figure of the Varia and leader his 'violent husband.' You tried to ignore a twitch every time you heard that. The green haired male had yet to see you, so you called for him a little louder.

"Hey, Lussuria!"

Lussuria shrieked in a girlish manner, wiping the ladle in his hand into your face, nearly burning you with the hot liquid and burning metal. He placed a hand over his heart dramatically, taking a few calming breaths, "Oh gee, you scared me nearly to death, ___," squealed Lussuria, wiggling around in his frilly pink apron oddly. "What is it, honey?" he inquired in a motherly way, placing a hand on his hip. He smiled, lifting up his sunglasses from the tip of his nose with his index finger. His delicious food was all that cared about right now.

Your mouth was watering and you nearly drooled when you opened your mouth to speak, "Ah, well, I just smelled the food," you paused, hearing the buzzing of a loud timer. Lussuria jerked towards it in response, flipping it off and then scurrying around the kitchen franticly. "I guess it's done?" you quired, secretly excited. You jumped in fright when the normal smiling and calm sun guardian turned towards you with a deep frown.

"Nu-uh, not yet," he said, twirling you around and shuffling you towards the entry way, "You'll eat when everyone else eats, hun." he growled, kicking you out, and slamming shut the large double doors.

You landed on your bottom, wincing upon contact with the hard carpeted floor. You closed one eye, rubbing your rump to subdue the stinging that was there. Did he have you use his knee to kick you out?! You blinked when a tall shadow fell upon you. Your ears caught the whirling of metal gears, and the release a air that sounded like a monstrous sigh. You looked up, the oval red eyes of Gola Mosca staring down at you. You sweat dropped as Levi pushed his way from behind the massive machine.

"Need help," he mumbled, offering you a gloved hand, "Lussuria teases us by letting the smells filled the halls, it's maddening." Levi complained, hoisting you to your feet easily and crossing his arms on his broad chest. He was strange such a scary looking man was such a regular guy underneath it all. He pouted childishly, turning to Gola Mosca.

"He's running low on energy, so I've been assigned to find a source." he explained, shrugging like nothing. It was nothing after all. Killing, and kidnapping was natural to the organization.

You waved slowly, "Alright then, be careful." you called after the two as they disappeared into the long corridor. You realized that if you went any further that way, you'd leave the mansion entirely. With a sigh, you turned back the way you came, following a hallway you would normally try to avoid. You mind clearing walk ended up being a stroll to talk to your various, oddball partners. When was all of this just how things went? When did you start fitting in so well in this group? You didn't even remember anymore. You had been here with all of them for so long; _him_ even longer.

Maybe it was him who made this so easy to accept. Anything he was involved with had to mean something to you to some degree. You shook your head, wondering when you became so dedicated-- so infatuated. You thought this walk would clear up your mind, but it just brought up more and more feelings you wished to ignore. It was foolish to swoon like this. You weren't teenagers anymore, this was all business now. You couldn't expect things to be so lax around here when plotting to take over the Vongola was in action.

"What're you doing?"

You lurched forward, clenching your eyes shut as the sound of familiar voice echoed in your ears like a skipping record. You sighed, your shoulder falling as your finally turned to face the male before he became aggravated with you ignoring him. "Just walking around, boss." you said in a gentle whisper, acquainting yourself with your feet just to avoid the leader's brooding, crimson stare. You knew you'd be lost forever if you were to look at him. You made a move to pass the large male, but he was blocking your way. You opted looking at his lips; at least you wouldn't lose all of your fading sanity that way.

His pale lips curled up in a smirk, and your legs felt weak. He lifted his hand into your vision, pushing some stray hair out of your beat red face. His hand twitched when you softly voiced his name aloud. He stopped moving all together, his hand planted firmly in your hair, his other hand on your arm. His eyes were raging battle of emotions; all of them furthering your confusion and insanity.

His breath was faintly touching your face and lips, but nothing was happening; you both were still. You were sure he wanted to touch you, kiss you, hold you, but he was suppose to be the unemotional leader of the Varia-- not someone's lover. You wanted to pull away, and flee from him, but he had you too far into his spell. You'd probably die, but you couldn't stand it much longer. You placed your small hand on his, tilting your head to close the little space left between your lips. You thought the feel of his lips were better than anything. They may have been cold and unmoving, but the feel of them against yours was enough to make your head spin.

Xanxus coiled his arm around your waist, hurriedly returning the kiss almost desperately. His hand touched the small your back as he kept the other wrapped around your hand. He could hear the faint rapping of your erratic heart, and he realized his might have been just as loud. He growled out, biting your bottom lip as he earned a pleased gasp in response.

Your mind was clouded and you were sure you weren't seeing straight either. Xanxus had pulled away, but you were still in his arms trying to stay on your feet. "Xanxus," you whispered, shifting nervously in the male's strong arms, "I'm so lost, right now." you admitted, placing your arms over his to keep him close. You never wanted this contact to end. You searched his searing red eyes, wondering what was going through his head right now. He frowned, making your face falter.

"This is fucking ridiculous," he growled out in frustration, running a hand through his dark mane, "I thought I was the only one going crazy over this shit." he said in disbelief, amusingly smirking at the shocked you. He pulled you into his chest, nuzzling his nose in your hair. He sighed contently despite the ever present scowl on his tanned face. He knew he'd be talked about for weeks, but you being around him made him feel better then any type of revenge would.

You blinked, a slow smile breaking across your brightened countenance as you tightened your grip on the male's waist. You faintly heard something that shook you from head to toe, but Xanxus quickly captured your lips before you could question him about it.

_H_-_he said he loved me_!

You allowed the male's tongue to dart into your awaiting mouth, the wet appendage slithering around your own. He tasted faintly of vanilla and whiskey. It was a surprisingly good combination of flavors. You gripped his shoulders, deepening the kiss as you felt him guide you to his study. He opened the door without removing his mouth from yours, finding the bed easily. You stumbled backwards, landing beneath him in shock. Your face glowed feverishly.

He pinned you, his knee spreading your legs, "Don't ask me to repeat it," he ordered lowly, looking away. His face looked so adorable, surprisingly. He was obviously embarrassed; new to this love thing. "It's fucking hard enough." he said to himself more than you. He smirked when you touched his slightly pink lips, biting the digit playfully. He pushed your hand away, reconnecting your lip's for what felt like eternity.

It was so natural because you guy were a family. A fucked up one, but definitely a close knitted one.

_I guess I knocked Lussuria out of the 'wife of the violent husband' role_. You smiled, nestled comfortably in Xanxus' arms.


End file.
